


You Shine Like the Stars (You Light Up My Heart)

by littlest_prince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and hes kinda deaf, because theres like no plot, chanyeol is really cute and soft, good luck following the plot, its probably not good, jongdae is his best friend, minseok is just trying to take care of yeol, ugh this took so long to write, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlest_prince/pseuds/littlest_prince
Summary: Chanyeol was Minseok’s source of happiness and seeing the other smile bright made Minseok grin ear to ear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t meant to make fun of or joke around with these types of mental states or any other conditions, I have had full experience with someone who is autistic and she’s the sweetest girl even with the little tantrums she has when I’m around. This is all written from experience and what I’ve researched or seen and none are shown as a bratty child with a stuck up attitude. Portraying it in a written format is hard to process meaning the character acts bratty or as if an adult is acting childish for attention but this is not the case, that is just how it is read and thought of. This is just a story written from an idea of not wanting to write something others have written before. If it seems offensive to you or others I will apologize and remove the story and rethink my actions as a writer and a human being for believing this would be a good idea.
> 
> I've been procrastinating with the second chapter to another story and this has been in the works for months. Please enjoy and please don't hesitate to give me your opinion on this story as it's something I've been scared to post due to conditions of characters.

“Chanyeol! I’m home!” 

“Yeollie!” The soft patter of sock clad feet against wood floor was all that could be heard around the apartment. Minseok shuffled around in search of the tall man, checking the kitchen first knowing how much calmer the younger felt sitting at the counter. 

There was small bits of evidence showing Chanyeol had been in the kitchen. A few pans rested on the stove, and a plate that was scrubbed clean sat in the dish rack along with a fork sitting on the bottom of the rack. Chanyeol’s favorite cup, an Iron Man cup he got from Jongdae’s birthday party, was sitting in a puddle of water on the counter where the younger always sat.

Minseok sighed at the sight of pans on the stove needing to be cleaned, but ignored it, focusing solely on finding Chanyeol. He left the kitchen, stepping into the living room to see papers scattered across the coffee table along with various pens and pencils holding the papers down. There were a few notebooks resting on the couch beside Chanyeol’s abandoned guitar. Minseok picked up some of the papers, organizing them before setting them back in their place on the table. Letting out a puff of air, Minseok wandered towards their shared room.

Pushing the door open, Minseok was met with clothes thrown carelessly throughout the room. Shirts that were neatly hung in the closet were now on the bed, a wrinkled mess. Any clothes that were folded and in the dresser, were bundled up and tossed to the floor in piles. It looked like a tornado had ripped through the room.

“Oh geez, Chanyeol.” Minseok muttered as he began picking up articles of clothing off the floor. As Minseok tossed the clothes from the floor onto the bed with the rest of the clothes, he heard water running in the bathroom meaning the elder had found Chanyeol.

Minseok knocked on the bathroom door, waiting for some form of indication to enter. With no answer after a few minutes, Minseok walked into the bathroom. The room was full of steam, mirrors were fogged up, and the heat was almost unbearable.

“Chanyeol? Chan,” Minseok spoke, walking towards the shower where the steam was pouring out, “Are you okay?”

“I am fine.” Chanyeol’s deep voice rang out from behind the curtain. He sounded anxious, slightly scared by Minseok’s voice even if it were his softest tone. Minseok shook it off along with the little pout that was settling on his face.

“Okay, well, come into the kitchen when you’re done with your shower.” Minseok left the bathroom and ignored the mess in the bedroom as he went to the kitchen. 

It wasn’t long before Chanyeol was sitting in his chair at the counter. He wore a baggy sweater, sleeves falling pass his hands, lavender hair dripping. Minseok set a plate of food in front of him along with a cup of water. The younger began scooping the food into his mouth as if he hadn’t ate all day.

“Yeollie, slow down.” Minseok tapped at the plate, yet Chanyeol continued to eat at his fast pace.

“Chanyeol.” The younger looked up at Minseok with wide eyes, whining at the elder, “Slow down when you eat.” He let out another muffled whine, cheeks full of food. Chanyeol finished what was in his mouth before looking at Minseok for an approval to continue. Minseok nodded and watched as Chanyeol finished his food.

“What did you do today, Yeol?” Minseok asked, hoping to find the reasoning behind the now messy apartment. The younger was fidgeting in his seat, taking large gulps of water to avoid speaking. Minseok didn’t push him to speak until he felt like talking, the elder not wanting to cause a tantrum from the tall man. 

Chanyeol refused to make eye contact, bringing his knees to his chest along with wrapping his arms around his legs, trying not to tip backwards on the stool. Minseok took the empty plate and rinsed it off in the sink before setting it in the dishwasher, doing the same to his own plate. 

“I-” Chanyeol breathed out, “I tried. . I tried to write.” He started, trying to find the correct words.

“Write a song. But. The paper kept. . kept ripping.” Minseok nodded to Chanyeol’s words, remembering the few ripped papers on the living room floor, “S-so, I came in here. I wanted to cook.”

“I tried to make food from. . from the cookbook. A-and, the words did not make sense.” Chanyeol’s wide eyes became glassy as he continued, “I gave up. Then, I started to miss you, s-so I went to our room. You were not there like always. . You were gone. I looked for you like when we play Hide-and-Seek.” Minseok wandered over to Chanyeol and wrapped his arms around the younger, rubbing soothing circles into his back and pressed light kisses to his temple.

“I checked the closet and you were not there. I checked the dresser and you were not there. I checked the bathroom and you were not there.” Chanyeol cried, reaching up and gripping his hair as tears ran down his cheeks, “You were not here. You were gone and I could not find you.”

“I’m sorry, Yeollie. I had to go to work this morning. I’m sorry, baby.” Minseok took hold of Chanyeol’s hands to keep him from pulling on the lavender strands more. The younger peered up at Minseok with tears dripping down his chin and little snot bubbles forming.

“You. . were not here.” Chanyeol hiccupped, sniffling his nose to get rid of the snot starting to roll down his lip.

“I know, and I’m sorry. How about to make it up to you, we go and do whatever you want, hm?” Minseok gave Chanyeol a gummy grin, hoping the younger would feel better with the suggestion. Chanyeol whined a little then wiped his nose on his sweatshirt sleeve, “Does my baby boy want to go get ice cream? Or maybe go visit Kyungsoo and Jongdae?”

“Dae?” At the mention of Jongdae, Chanyeol’s tears seemed to stop and a small smile appeared on his face, “But. . I made a mess and you do not like messes. That means I cannot go see Dae.” Chanyeol pouted.

“It’s okay. I’m not mad at you for making a mess, you can go see Jongdae.” Minseok smiled and patted Chanyeol’s knee, “Why don’t you go pack up anything you want to take to Soo and Dae’s while I clean up.”

“Okay.” Chanyeol unfolded himself and leaned forward, giving Minseok a short, sloppy kiss, a wide grin on his face when he sat up. Minseok watched the younger jump up from his seat and run to the living room where he kept a small toy chest in the corner.

Minseok shook his head with a quiet laugh and went to their bedroom to clean up the mess of clothes on the bed. He re-folded the clothes that belonged in the dresser and neatly hung their clothes, placing them back in the closet. The elder laughed a little when he remembered Chanyeol saying he searched for him in the dresser drawers.

Once the room was neat and orderly again, Minseok called out for Chanyeol.

“Yeol! Are you ready to go?” He stepped into the living room to see Chanyeol sitting cross legged on the floor with his tablet in his lap. 

“Yeol,” Chanyeol’s head snapped up at the sound of his name being called, eyes wide and innocent, “Are you ready?” He nodded his head and stood, tablet still in hand. Chanyeol held his backpack out to Minseok, asking for the elder to carry it for him.

“Go put your shoes on and I’ll meet you by the door.” Chanyeol nodded once again and ran to the door. Minseok could hear the sharp thud of Chanyeol’s bottom hitting the wooden floor and shook his head with a smile. Sometimes Chanyeol would forget how big he is and how far down the floor is. Next was Chanyeol’s contagious laugh echoing through the apartment, reaching Minseok in the kitchen.

Minseok let out his own little laugh as he put a few water bottles in Chanyeol’s backpack before returning to the bedroom to grab spare clothes, knowing the two would beg and plead for Chanyeol to spend the night. After everything was around, Minseok sent a quick message to Kyungsoo and the two were on their way out the door.

When the two got into the car, Chanyeol had his headphones plugged into his tablet and music playing. Minseok smiled as he drove to their friends apartment. The grin never left as he listened to Chanyeol singing to himself under his breath, doing his own little dances in his seat. It was like Chanyeol was performing his own concert just in the comfort of the car.

Minseok enjoyed the times Chanyeol was smiling and acting a little goofy. The majority of the times Minseok is with Chanyeol after a stressful day, the younger is in a mood where he only answers with whines and curls up in Minseok’s lap despite being a bit bigger and much heavier. Minseok would never push Chanyeol’s cuddling away even if he wasn’t able to breathe or feel his lower half, the elder would let Chanyeol curl up on his lap and play on his tablet until running off to do something else. Chanyeol was Minseok’s source of happiness and seeing the other smile bright made Minseok grin ear to ear.

 

Jongdae was excited to see Chanyeol again after two weeks of the two apart. Jongdae held a wide, cat-like grin when he saw Chanyeol standing at the door.

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae screamed, leaping on the younger for a hug. Chanyeol whined for Jongdae to let him go, Jongdae quickly retracting his arms, “Sorry, Yeol. I forget you don’t like to be touched. Come on! Let’s go play video games!”

Chanyeol glanced over at Minseok with a questioning look as if asking if it was okay for him to play video games with Jongdae.

“Take your shoes off first and greet Kyungsoo before, then you can go play with Jongdae.” Minseok spoke, guiding Chanyeol into the threshold. He almost didn’t notice Jongdae watching his lips as he spoke, trying to read what the elder was saying. Chanyeol slumped to the floor and pulled his shoes off with enough force to almost punch himself in the face with the shoe. Jongdae’s grin became impossibly wider as he waited for the younger, watching his every move.

“Come on, Yeol! Soo is in the kitchen grading some papers.” Jongdae ran off while laughing, the two following behind him, “Soo! Minseok and Chanyeol are here!”

“Jongdae, indoor voice.” Kyungsoo softly spoke, not looking up from his papers. Jongdae’s cheeks were dusted with pink, quietly apologizing to his boyfriend. Kyungsoo finished marking a paper and set his red marker down, along with his glasses and looked up at the three standing around the table.

“Hello Minseok, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo smiled, his lips forming a small heart.

“Hello Kyungsoo. Sorry for showing up extremely late and on such short notice.” Minseok said, setting Chanyeol’s backpack down and sitting at the dining table next to Kyungsoo.

“It’s fine, Jongdae loves when Chanyeol is over no matter what time it is.”

“Chanyeol,” Minseok looked over to the younger, waiting for him to greet Kyungsoo. Chanyeol frowned and whined at Minseok with a pout. Minseok sighed and waved the two off, Chanyeol knowing he’d have to greet Kyungsoo at some point during the night.

“Have fun! And Jongdae?” Kyungsoo pointed to the blond, “Keep the sound down on the TV.” Jongdae nodded and dragged Chanyeol to the game room. Minseok was quiet as he listened to Jongdae’s constant chatter die down as the two entered the next room.

“Chanyeol being a handful today?” Kyungsoo asked, leaning back in his seat.

“Not really,” Minseok sighed, brushing his hair back, “I mean, I came home to a mess. The kitchen wasn’t as bad, just a few dirty pans. He tried writing a song, ripped a few papers and gave up, then he went to look for me in our room and couldn’t find me. Threw all the clothes from the closet and dresser onto the floor and bed.”

“Did you scold him? He seems a little grumpier than usual?”

“No, didn’t scold him. I asked him what he did while I was at work and he started crying. I suggested coming over here so he could be with Jongdae for a while and after we talked he has just been whining instead of speaking.”

“Hm. Jongdae does that occasionally, but only when he gets really tired. Like a toddler.” Kyungsoo stands and wanders to the fridge to grab out two water bottles, handing one to Minseok as he sits.

“I don’t know. I think Yeol is just frustrated with himself. He has these days where he doesn’t talk to anyone and only answers in whines and pouts.” At the mention of Chanyeol, the younger shuffled into the dining room, head down and fingers playing with the hem of his sweater.

“Hey, baby. What’s up?” Chanyeol made his way over to Minseok and leaned over, resting his head in the crook of Minseok’s neck, “Done playing video games with Dae?”

Chanyeol shook his head and began to crawl into Minseok’s lap. Minseok let out a small laugh and let him curl up in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and patted his hip.

“Ready to say hi to Soo?” An expected whine was Minseok’s response. Minseok just patted his hip again and looked up to Kyungsoo. Jongdae was now going through the cupboards, opening and closing each one before reaching the fridge.

“We got fruit snacks? Uh. . there’s some goldfish crackers too.” Jongdae rattled off snacks as he looked moved on to the pantry. Chanyeol mumbled out for some goldfish crackers from Minseok’s neck, hoping Jongdae could hear him.

“What?” Jongdae whipped around to look at the younger.

“Yeol, you need to speak up so Jongdae can hear you.” Minseok told Chanyeol. He looked up with a pout and whined at Minseok, “Chanyeol. That’s enough of the whining. Use your words.” Minseok firmly spoke earning another whine.

“Park Chanyeol. If I hear another whine from you we’re going home and you can’t stay with Jongdae tonight.” Chanyeol’s eyes became glassy as he stared at Minseok, the elder staring back with a hard gaze.

“I-I am sorry.” Chanyeol choked out, his voice deeper from the lack of use in the past hour. He glanced over to Kyungsoo, crawling out of Minseok’s lap and standing in front of the man. Chanyeol fell into a bow to greet Kyungsoo.

“Hello, Kyungsoo.” The younger spoke once he stood straight. After receiving a smile and greet back, Chanyeol turned back to Minseok, gaze low.

“Now, go play video games with Jongdae.” Minseok rubbed his back and let him wander over to Jongdae. Once the two were back in the gaming room, Minseok sat and rubbed at his face.

“He’s getting better at listening. I was expecting something else.” Kyungsoo chuckled as Minseok sighed.

“Me too. But, he doesn’t push his luck when around other people. If we were home he’d whine back and cry until I give him what he wants.” Minseok tapped at the table before continuing, “He isn’t bratty, was never bratty. I don’t think he was this way as a child either. It only gets this bad when he’s alone all day.”

“Hm. Well, if you need to, he can come over while you’re at work. It’s only ever Jongdae home and he plays video games and sometimes Baekhyun is over.” Kyungsoo suggests.

“Baekhyun is a bad influence. He doesn’t help at all,” Minseok points out, Kyungsoo nodding back in agreement, “Plus, Chanyeol does some work when he’s home. Occasionally with the quiet atmosphere he can focus long enough to write a portion of a song then by the time he’s done, I’m home.”

“Minseok! Minseok!” Jongdae comes running into the dining room with a grin along with an equally enthusiastic Chanyeol.

“Yes, Jongdae.” Minseok turned towards the pair with a knowing look.

“Can Chanyeol stay over? Please?” Jongdae begged, clasping his hands together and holding them close to his chin.

“Hm, I don’t know.” Minseok sighed, crossing his arms. Jongdae frantically looked towards Kyungsoo then to Chanyeol. The younger of the two stared down at Minseok with a ‘puppy dog’ look.

“I guess he can stay over. But, Chanyeol, you behave yourself.”

“Yes, Minseok.” Chanyeol nodded, lavender hair bouncing. The two ran off leaving Minseok and Kyungsoo alone once again. Minseok let out a little laugh before turning back to the younger.

“Ah hah, I knew they’d ask. I packed Chanyeol’s clothes and his medicine. Make sure he takes it before bed and don’t let him stay up past 10? He gets really grumpy after then and you don’t want a tantrum from him.”

“Don’t worry, Seok. It’s not my first time watching him. They both will be out in an hour or so, don't worry.”

“Thank you, Soo. I need to head home, early shift tomorrow.” Minseok spoke as he stood from the table. Kyungsoo did the same, standing to give the elder a hug before he turned back to his students’ papers. 

Minseok left the kitchen to poke his head into Jongdae’s room to bid his goodbye to Chanyeol.

“Yeollie?” Minseok softly spoke, the younger twisting to see his boyfriend smiling at him. Chanyeol was on his feet in an instant to pull Minseok into a tight hug.

“I’ll come get you when I’m out of work, okay? Behave yourself please.” Chanyeol nodded and pressed a wet kiss to his cheek before returning to Jongdae’s side. Minseok let out a small laugh before leaving the room and strutting out of the apartment with a second goodbye to Kyungsoo.

 

Minseok woke up to his phone ringing rather than his alarm clock. With foggy eyes and frustration settling in, Minseok pushed his comforter away and shuffled into the bathroom where his phone sat charging.

“Hello,” Minseok yawned and ruffled his hair.

“Min,” Came a whine, almost a cry, from the other end. The sleepy cloud above Minseok had disappeared at the sound of Chanyeol’s crying over the phone.

“What’s wrong, Channie?” Minseok asked, already rushing to the living room for his shoes. All Minseok got was a whine in reply, “Words Chanyeol. I need words, baby.” 

“Dark.” The younger cried.

“Oh,” Minseok stopped mid lacing and stood straight, “Does Jongdae not have his light anymore?”

“Nmhm”

“Is Jongdae awake?”

“No..”

“How about Kyungsoo?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol’s voice cracked when he answered.

“You can ask him for the light, honey.”

“I don’t wanna,” Chanyeol whined. Minseok sighed and rubbed at his face as he shuffled back to the bedroom.

“Why not?”

“He’ll be mad at me.” Minseok could almost hear Chanyeol pouting through the phone.

“He won’t be mad at you. Just go ask him, okay? I’m going back to sleep, I have to work really early.” 

“Min,” Chanyeol cried out again, “I don’t wanna”

“Fine. I will text Kyungsoo and ask him for you, okay? Just lay down and play with your stuffed animal until he brings the light.” By the sound of Chanyeol’s shuffling blankets and the muffled rattling of beans in the stuffed toy, Minseok assumed Chanyeol was back in bed.

“Goodnight Chanyeol. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight Minnie.” Chanyeol grinned before the two ended the call, Minseok letting out a long sigh before sending a quick text to Kyungsoo.

Minseok set his phone on his night stand before bundling up in his blankets. It wasn’t long before he got a reply from Kyungsoo saying he’d plug Jongdae’s night light back in. With the reassuring text and light pitter patter of raindrops hitting the window, Minseok was lulled back to sleep.

 

Chanyeol was restless when Minseok picked him up. The younger male was fidgeting in his seat, fingers playing with the seatbelt across his lap and bottom lip trapped under teeth. Minseok could see Chanyeol’s eyes flickering towards him and back to his lap. It was like Chanyeol wanted to ask a question but would stop himself every time, almost scared to speak. He hadn’t said a word since they left Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s apartment. 

Minseok pulled into a parking lot and shut the car off. Chanyeol looked over to Minseok with wide eyes, asking where they were.

“We have to get groceries, Yeol.” Minseok answered before pocketing his car keys and adjusting the cap on his head. Chanyeol nodded and unbuckled himself before stumbling out of the car, holding onto Minseok’s arm as they walked towards the store.

“If you’re good, you can get something, okay?” Chanyeol nodded making his fading lavender hair fall into his eyes. He switched from holding onto Minseok’s arm to holding onto the side of the cart, eyes wandering the aisles. 

They always started with the fruits and vegetables when shopping, Chanyeol pointing towards the apples with a pout. Minseok laughs and grabs a bundle of apples, placing them in the cart before moving on to some vegetables for dinner. The elder always tried to hold a conversation with Chanyeol, asking about what he wants to eat or what happened in Zootopia-even though Minseok has heard the story line multiple times-he loves seeing the little sparkle in Chanyeol’s eyes when he started talking. 

The shopping trip was always the same route, produce to the deli meats to the unhealthy, processed foods that neither should be eating but do anyway. By the end, the cart was full of food and Chanyeol was holding onto a new stuffed animal that Minseok let him pick for being good.

“Let the lady scan your plushy, Yeol.” Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide as he hugged the dog plush, not wanting to give it up.

“That’s okay, sweetie. I’ll just scan the tag from here and you can still hold onto him.” The lady had smiled and leaned over the counter with the detachable barcode scanner in hand to scan the plush.

Chanyeol hid behind Minseok after the plush was scanned and everything was being bagged and loaded into a new cart. Minseok paid for the food and soon they were heading back to the car to go home.

 

It seemed as though night time was when goofball Chanyeol came out. He was always giggling or letting out a booming laughter with his whole body. Always giddy and excited, like a puppy. 

“Channie,” Minseok laughed out as his tall boyfriend wiggled in his lap, “What movie should we watch tonight?”

“Uhh,” Chanyeol whipped his head up from its spot snuggled into Minseok’s stomach. He slid off the couch and crawled over to their movie collection that sat in the bookcase beside the television. 

Minseok watched Chanyeol with a soft smile, admiring his boyfriend looking so small yet large. His legs were folded under him and shoulders curling into his body as he scanned through the movies. It wasn’t long before the younger was scooting back to Minseok with a movie in his hands.

“Can we watch this?” Chanyeol asked with wide eyes as he held the DVD case up in front of Minseok. It wasn’t the usual Zootopia movie, it was different, something Minseok didn’t know they owned.

“Are you sure? It might be too violent for you, Yeollie.” Minseok let his hand fall into Chanyeol’s mop of curls, running his fingers through the soft strands. It was near time to go and get his hair redyed to his natural color, the lavender fading to a grey tone.

“Mhm.” Chanyeol nodded and went to the disk player, turning it on and setting the DVD into the slot.

“Okay, now come back over here.” Minseok smiled and watched as Chanyeol bounced back to the elder with a remote in hand and his own wide grin on his face. 

Chanyeol laid down on Minseok, his head resting on his boyfriend's chest and body curled around the other. Their legs were tangled and an arm was tucked around Chanyeol’s wide frame, lazily rubbing at his side to comfort the younger. Chanyeol’s arms were wrapped around Minseok after handing him the remote to start the movie.

Before Minseok had a grip on the remote, there was a knock at the door. Chanyeol whined with a pout as Minseok patted his butt a few times before standing from the couch.

“Chanyeol!” Jongdae’s loud yell was heard as soon as the door was open. He already had his shoes off and was leaping onto Chanyeol who was still lying on the couch.

“He wanted to come over since he had a bad day at work.” Kyungsoo explained with a sigh, leaning down to put Jongdae’s shoes in his own designated cubby Chanyeol gave him. 

“That’s fine we were about to watch a movie anyway.” Minseok smiled, helping Kyungsoo with a few of the bags in his arms, “What’s with all the bags, Soo?”

“Backpack is Dae’s. One’s my bag with the papers I need to grade and I think the small one is Jongdae’s lunch box? I picked him up from work and we came straight here.”

“Ah. I’ll put his stuff in Yeol’s room.” Chanyeol and Minseok did share a room together, but with Chanyeol needing a work space and a place for quiet time, they turned the guest room into Chanyeol’s room. Jongdae and him sleep there whenever the duo are together.

It wasn’t long before Minseok was back in the living room with Chanyeol and Jongdae already laying on the couch and watching the movie. Kyungsoo was in the kitchen finishing up grading, staying away from the noise to stay focused. Minseok sat on the recliner in the corner of the living room and watched the movie along with the younger two, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

To Minseok, the scene before him was like a dream. It was like the four of them were a family, a happy yet loud family. As he let the hands of sleep drag him down, he let the image in front of him become burned into his mind and a smile crawl on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on continuing this, but people seemed to like it so here we go, a second chapter! It probably won't be as good as the first chapter since I've been really really lacking in motivation to write or even live at this point, but I'm trying my hardest to come up with new fics and actually force myself to finish them,, I have a few-a lot-of unfinished fics in my drive that probably will never see the day. There's a tendency for me to listen to, like, the saddest songs I can find on my phone while writing so if this is sounding a little sad it's because of that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Winter was coming and Minseok was cracking down on rules it the Kim-Park household. With winter came snow and with snow came water everywhere from Chanyeol. It was Chanyeol’s favorite season, how could he not love running around in the snow and building snowmen or forts. Every time Chanyeol came inside he would track snow throughout the apartment even after taking off his coat and boots. Minseok always made sure he took anything covered in snow off first before letting the younger pass the hallway to the living room, but somehow there would be a small puddle of water on the floor from melting snow.

 

“Chanyeol, where did this puddle come from?” Minseok yelled from the kitchen, sock now all wet and uncomfortable.

 

“I don’t know!” Chanyeol yelled back with a pout before turning back to the tablet laying in his lap.

 

Minseok sighed and grabbed a random dish towel off the oven handle to wipe up the water, tossing it and his socks into the laundry basket by the kitchen as he walked towards their bedroom. The basket was suppose to be in the bathroom but Chanyeol was in charge of laundry, so the younger probably got distracted halfway through his chore.

 

“What do you want for dinner, Yeol?” Minseok asked after returning from getting a new pair of socks.

 

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol frowned still not bothering to look up from his tablet. He had his legs pulled up to his face with the device laying on his knees. If Chanyeol wasn’t working on his music or busy with Minseok, he had his nose stuffed in his tablet playing little games or watching random videos. 

 

With a sigh, Minseok stepped into the kitchen to rummage through the fridge to find something to make for them to eat. Maybe he’d just order pizza or some other take-out that the two of them enjoy. Minseok sighed for the fifth time since he walked in the door, finally deciding to just order pizza.

 

After finishing up the order, Minseok fell onto the couch beside his boyfriend and glanced over at the screen in his lap. He stared for a moment to see if Chanyeol would notice. It seemed like Chanyeol was sucked into whatever game was downloaded on the device.

 

“Chanyeol,” Minseok spoke, “Put the tablet down and look at me.”

 

“Wait,” Minseok folded his arms over his chest, staring at the younger until he finally put his tablet down.

 

Minutes went by and Chanyeol was still tapping away at his screen, never bothering to put it down and answer his boyfriend. Minseok leaned over and plucked the device from his hands, locking the screen and setting it between him and the couch cushion.

 

“Minseok! I was playing a game!” Chanyeol boomed, eyes wide and hands reaching out at the elder to get his tablet back.

 

“Give it back!” Chanyeol whined as he continued to fight Minseok for the device, “Minseok! Please!”   
  


“Park Chanyeol.” 

 

“Kim Minseok.”

 

“You can get it back after dinner. Go finish your chores and wash up or you can go to bed without eating.” Minseok stood with the tablet in hand, watching Chanyeol huff and get off the couch. He stomped over to the abandoned laundry basket, picking it up and mumbling to himself while taking it to its rightful place.

 

While Chanyeol was busy, Minseok quickly hid the tablet away so Chanyeol couldn’t get it much like he does every time the younger argues with him. Once the tablet was safely tucked in a drawer in the kitchen, the pizza had arrived and Chanyeol was stomping back into the living room with a pout on his face and hood covering the mess of hair on his head.

 

Minseok set the box down on the kitchen bar, grabbing two plastic plates out of the cupboard and loaded both with slices of pizza. He carried them out to the living room, a sulking Chanyeol slumped on the couch with his hands holding his hood over his face. Minseok put the plates on the coffee tables and turned towards the younger, reaching out for his hands.

 

Chanyeol pushed Minseok’s hands away and whined. With a roll of his eyes, Minseok grabbed Chanyeol’s hand to force it away from his face.

 

“Yeol,” He sighed as he saw the little track of tears rolling down the youngers cheeks, “You know you’re not in trouble, right?”

 

“Don’t want to talk to you.” Chanyeol huffed out, leaning forward to grab his plate and stuff his mouth full of pizza.

“Why not?” Minseok was smiling on the inside, knowing that his boyfriend would answer him.

 

“You’re mean.” 

 

“Would a meanie plan a surprise for his sunshine?”

 

“A surprise?” Chanyeol perked up, looking at Minseok with his cheeks full of pizza and a twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Mhm, but I can’t tell you since you aren’t talking to me and all,” Minseok faked being sad over Chanyeol ‘not talking’ to him. The younger shook his head and set his plate down before worming his way into Minseok’s lap.

 

“I’m sorry, Minseok! I’ll talk to you again!” Minseok had to stifle a laugh at how his boyfriend nearly resembled a puppy. Chanyeol tucked his head under Minseok’s chin, curly strands of hair tickling his nose. It was about time for the younger to get his hair cut again, the last time was months ago when they re-dyed it back to its natural color after the lavender color faded to grey.

 

“Eat up, Yeollie. Do you want to watch a movie while we eat or when we’re done?” Chanyeol lept out of Minseok’s lap and fell to the floor by the bookshelves of movies. Last week was Deadpool, and the week before was, well, Minseok couldn’t remember. It was a hectic week for him.

 

“I wanna watch Zootopia.” Chanyeol pouted while putting the disc into the DVD player, rushing back to the couch with the remote in hand for Minseok. The movie began playing and the two were cuddled up with their dinner.

  
  


Surprisingly to Minseok, Chanyeol was awake before him which is very unusual for the younger considering Minseok was awake at seven every morning due to work, even on weekends. It was just force of habit at this point to be waking up early for him. Minseok found Chanyeol sitting by the window on top the little ottoman-slash-toy box, staring out of the window at the snow that was collecting.

 

“You’re up early.” Minseok spoke up, startling Chanyeol. 

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Chanyeol pouted. Minseok smiled and walked over to his boyfriend, running his fingers through his hair to help calm down the racing mind under his small hand before leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Chanyeol’s head, “I wanted to write music but then I also wanted to color and talk to Dae but he was sleeping. So I came out here to watch the snow.”

 

“That’s okay, baby. Do you wanna help me make breakfast before we start out busy day?” Chanyeol nodded against Minseok’s side, hands fisted in his nightshirt. Minseok urged him to his feet and towards the kitchen, waiting for Chanyeol to tell him what he wanted to eat. 

 

It had always been a little difficult for Minseok to make any food for the two of them, or even order from restaurants, since Chanyeol was an extremely picky eater and would refuse anything that looked unappetizing to him. After being together for a few years, Minseok grew to know Chanyeol’s favorite foods, what he despised with his whole being, and the few food allergies he had grown up with. Mostly being lactose intolerant and gluten sensitive, it wasn’t as big of a problem for them, but still limited Minseok’s options of food for Chanyeol.

 

“I want… scrambled eggs.” Chanyeol nodded to himself at his decision of the morning. Yesterday was cereal, mostly because Minseok was already out the door by the time Chanyeol had opened his eyes. 

 

“Okay,” Minseok leaned down to grab the pan he needed and turned the burner on, “Do you want to help or watch?” 

 

“I want to watch today.” Minseok always gave CHanyeol the option of helping him cook or watching him since the younger isn’t much help in the kitchen.

 

Chanyeol sat at his favorite spot with his Iron Man cup full of apple juice, shoulders hunched to make himself look smaller in the seat. He watched Minseok’s back, watched as he put hash brown shreds in the pan, watched him crack eggs into a bowl and beat them with a fork before pouring them over the browned potatoes and other ingredients. It wasn’t long until a plate was set in front of Chanyeol and a smile on Minseok’s face.

 

“Thank you.” Chanyeol grinned back before picking up his fork and stuffing his face with his breakfast.

 

“So,” Minseok spoke up after taking a few bites of his food, “Today we’re going to get your hair cut and then we’re going somewhere that I think you’ll enjoy.”

 

“Dae’s house?” Chanyeol asked, cheeks puffed out and full of eggs.

 

“Not Jongdae’s, but he will be there,” Minseok laughed, leaning forward to wipe at the youngers mouth. Chanyeol whined but continued to eat with no more distractions, a distraction called Minseok.

 

After they finished their breakfast, the two cleaned up and changed out of their pajamas to get ready for the days adventure around town. Minseok had given Chanyeol his tablet back for the car ride, the curly haired boy ecstatic for having his games back and leaned down to give Minseok a quick kiss to the cheek before plugging his headphones in as they walked out the front door of their apartment. Minseok wrapped an arm around his waist so the boy wouldn’t bump into anything or anyone as they made their way down to the car, too preoccupied to notice where they were going.

 

The car ride seemed too short for Chanyeol as they were already parked in front of the hair salon. He had only listened to two songs, that’s too short of a car ride to him. Minseok made him leave the device in the car, putting it in the pocket behind the passenger seat and the big clunky headphones were set in the seat. Chanyeol often had a tendency to freak out if his tablet was out in the open where someone could break into their car and steal it, so the two agreed on hiding it somewhere that nobody would think to look everytime they left the car.

 

“Okay Chanyeol,” Minseok held Chanyeol’s hand as they followed the hair stylist to the chair, “You gotta tell the lady how you want your hair done.”

 

“To here, please.” He motioned with his hand to the exact length he wanted his hair cut. 

 

“Trim the back as well, fit to his head.” Minseok spoke up, the stylist nodding and getting to work. She cut Chanyeol’s hair every time the couple come in, always silent when working mainly to focus, but also knowing of Chanyeol’s anxiety of talking to strangers when they first met. Her work was always flawless and perfect in Chanyeol’s eyes hence the reason they continue to come back and ask for her specifically.

 

“Your hair is very pretty, miss.” Chanyeol whispered to the stylist, his words shocking the woman as it was the first time he had ever spoke to her other than when showing how short he wanted his hair or what color he’s chosen for that month.

 

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” The lady grinned as she continued her job, nearly done with the back and moving towards the front.

 

“I like it when you curl it. It is very pretty curled.” Chanyeol continued. Minseok glanced over at him, looking away from his phone for a moment to see that his boyfriend was stepping out of his comfort zone for the day, it brought a small smile to his face.

 

When his haircut was finished, Chanyeol thanked the stylist and gave her a wide smile as they left. Minseok patted his head, ruffling the back of his hair slightly once they got in the car. He started the car up as Chanyeol fished out his tablet and headphones, ready to disappear into his own world as Minseok drove them to the surprise location that his best friend would be.

  
  


Chanyeol had fallen asleep in the first five minutes of being in the car. Minseok had figured it was from his lack of sleep last night and waking up earlier than usual. He let the boy sleep through the drive, patting his leg once they arrived and were parked.

 

“Yeol,” Minseok spoke even if it were useless since Chanyeol was still listening to music in his sleep. From the small shakes and pats to his leg, Chanyeol slowly woke up and looked towards Minseok, “We’re here.”

 

The boy nodded and shut his music off, taking his headphones off and placing them in their previous spot, brain still cloudy with sleep. He let out a yawn before getting out of the car, following Minseok into the building.

 

“What are we doing, Min?” Chanyeol asked as he looked around.

 

“We’re going to ice skate, Yeol,” Minseok grinned as they walked towards the desk for Minseok to pay for them both to skate.

 

“But, I do not know how to ice skate.” Chanyeol pouted, shoulders hunching over to appear smaller as he became scared.

 

“It’s okay, Chan. I’ll hold your hand the whole time.” Minseok grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers before making their way over to the skate rental after paying for wrist bands to skate.

 

As the two walked to the counter, they were greeted by Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun. Jongdae and Baekhyun had engulfed Chanyeol in hugs when they had seen him, the youngest laughing and wrapping his arms around both of them rather than rejecting the hugs. It had surprised the two and Minseok for his behavior today.

 

“He seems happier than the last time we saw you two.” Kyungsoo spoke up, standing near Minseok as they watched the three chat and laugh.

 

“Very. I took him to get his hair cut and he started talking to the stylist, he usually never talks to her,” Minseok told Kyungsoo. 

 

“Hey, Jongdae! Watch where you’re walking!” Kyungsoo suddenly called out to his boyfriend, seeing he nearly ran into a bench. Jongdae quickly stopped in his tracks at the sound of Kyungsoo’s voice, looking down at the object before stepping around it and continuing his conversation.

 

They reached the counter fairly quickly, only a few other people in front of them getting their skates. Chanyeol had wandered back to Minseok’s side, holding onto his shirt to cling to his waist as they got closer to the man handing out skates. Once they were up to the counter, Minseok told the man his and Chanyeol’s size, collecting them and thanking the man. They sat at an open bench and waited for the three per Chanyeol’s request that they all put their skates on together.

 

“Min, I need help.” Chanyeol had pouted as he began lacing the skates up. It was a lot more difficult than his sneakers or winter boots. Minseok laughed before kneeling in front of his boyfriend, tying his laces as tight as he could so Chanyeol’s ankles wouldn’t wobble on the ice.

 

Once everyone had their skates on, they made their way towards the ice, Chanyeol still clinging to Minseok like his life depended on it. Baekhyun and Jongdae had already rushed onto the ice, skating like they were practically masters at it. Kyungsoo followed behind Chanyeol and Minseok to help give a little support for the two.

 

“You can hold onto the wall too, Yeol. I’ll be right here and Soo is behind you. He’ll try and catch you if you fall.” Minseok reassured the boy, holding onto one hand and steading him by the waist with the other. He heard Kyungsoo begin to sputter about being able to catch the tall man in front of him, making Minseok laugh a little.

 

“You’re doing better than I thought Chanyeol!” Minseok praised the younger as they made it halfway around the rink, Jongdae and Baekhyun already passing them a fifth time. They had taken Kyungsoo sometime during their rounds, so Chanyeol was only left with the wall and Minseok for support.

 

“Will it be okay if I go in front of you a little?” Chanyeol shook his head, nearly in tears as they skated. He didn’t want Minseok to leave his side, “Okay, okay. I won’t go anywhere.” Minseok laughed a little and rubbed Chanyeol’s back to calm him down.

 

“When we make it back to the entrance I want you to try and skate by yourself. I’ll still be here but I won’t hold onto you, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Chanyeol had nodded. They were getting closer to the entrance and Chanyeol’s knees began wobbling. He didn’t want Minseok to let him go and possibly make him fall.

 

“Are you ready?” Minseok slowly let go of Chanyeol and slowly skated in front of him, trying not to disturb other skaters going around. Chanyeol looked up at his boyfriend to see his gummy smile as he watched Chanyeol skate on his own aside from the wall supporting his every glide forward.

 

“You’re doing great, Yeollie!” Minseok cheered while moving backwards, catching a glimpse at Baekhyun coming up beside the younger. He patted Chanyeol’s back, making sure it wasn’t hard enough to make him freak out and fall before racing off to chase Jongdae around with a loud laugh.

 

“Are you having fun?”

 

Chanyeol looked up at Minseok with a smile and laughed, skating towards him to hug Minseok, risking the impact of the hug to take them both down. Minseok rubbed his back, keeping them steady as he leaned against the wall. He’d risk anything to keep a smile on Chanyeol’s face and cuddled in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, it helps me feel motivated to keep writing!
> 
> Thank you for reading~!


End file.
